All Tied Up
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stiles and Derek are having hot kinky werewolf bondage sex when Stiles (who is a total klutz) ends up tying them together. Just a funny little oneshot I wrote


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Ok having Derek tied up for kinky bondage werewolf sex was totally hot. Being tied up _with_ Derek on accident because Stiles is a klutz is not as hot. See, they'd done this before, Derek will allow it on _rare occasion_. Stiles was sure as hell not going to get kinky werewolf bondage sex any time in the near future. He'd been tying Derek up, the wolf grumbling at his less than stellar knots and asking why he'd never been a boy scout. Stiles had laughed it off, calling his wolf a kinky bastard and insisting he'd never wear a boy scout costume to have sex in. (He would if had a costume but he did not so they could not have kinky costume werewolf sex) anyway, Stiles turned away for a second and when he turned back he tripped on his own feet, tumbled into Derek and the rope somehow wrapped them up, securing them tightly together. Sure Derek could break the rope as easily as snapping a twig but snapping a rope tied around a twig? Not so much. See in this analogy Stiles was the twig and he very much did not want to be snapped. Every time Derek would shift or so much as flex a muscle the ropes would dig in to Stiles making the boy complain loudly. "Are you mad?" Stiles asked softly. Derek hissed as he struggled to keep perfectly still.

"Of course I'm mad." He growled.

"No I mean more than your base level of sour." Stiles said.

"You know how I feel about being trapped." Derek growled. Stiles did know how Derek felt trapped. Tied up was different, he could break the ropes in a snap and be free when he wanted. But this was really trapped, constricted. Stiles knew Derek balked at locked doors, even though most he could just kick in or punch through, so this must have been hell for him. Stiles figured it had something to do with the fire, Derek didn't like feeling trapped.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said.

"You're so clumsy." Derek growled as he shifted making Stiles yelp in pain. Derek growled in frustration.

"If you could reach my phone-" Stiles suggested. "It's in my back left pocket." Derek grumbled but tried to reach it. The struggling made the ropes dig into Stiles painfully but he stayed silent.

"Ok I got it." He said. Stiles tried to ease the tension in the ropes by shifting slightly. Derek roared in anger as the phone slipped from his fingers.

"It's going to be ok." Stiles said trying to be reassuring.

"I know." Derek snarled. Clearly he did not know. Clearly Stiles's reassurances were not as reassuring as he'd intended.

"Look Derek, I know you're mad at me, just trust me. We're going to be ok. I'm going to make sure you're ok." Stiles said firmly.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek growled impatiently.

"No Derek!" Stiles huffed. "Look, I love you. And I know you hate feeling trapped and you're mad at me but I want you to know it'll be ok. We'll be ok. You will be ok Derek Hale." Stiles said firmly with a frown on his face as he looked up at Derek indignantly.

"Shut up." Derek growled as he looked over Stiles's head at Scott.

"Um...should I come back later?" Scott asked laughing.

"Scotty! Come untie us!" Stiles said.

"Now." Derek snarled.

"Ok but first-" Scott snapped a picture of the scene on his phone, laughing, before trotting over and with a easy snap, had broken the rope, releasing the two.

"Thanks bro!" Stiles said.

"No problem." Scott said. Derek snatched the phone from the other wolf's pocket and smashed it in his hand. Scott moaned pouting.

"No more picture." Derek growled.

"All my pictures are saved to the cloud automatically." Scott said looking forlornly at the crumbled pieces of his phone.

"Send it to me." Stiles whispered.

"Totally." Scott said nodding.

"Go home Scott." Derek growled.

"Stiles and I were going to the movies." Scott pouted.

"You best leave soon. You won't like what you're going to see." Derek said rounding on Stiles who shrank under Derek's furious glare.

"Do I want to know?" Scott asked.

"No." Derek said firmly.

"He's gunna kill me Scotty." Stiles squeaked.

"Are you going to kill him?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Derek growled.

"Huh, maybe. I'm sure you'll be fine Stiles. See ya later. We'll see Hotel Transylvania 2 tomorrow." Scott said before leaving.

"Scotty." Stiles squeaked as he backed away from Derek who was looming towards him menacingly.

"Stiles, you are the most uncoordinated human I know." Derek snarled his voice low and threatening.

"Derek, baby, let's talk." Stiles squeaked.

"And you are the most weak, and easily injured." Derek continued.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Stiles said.

" _And_ you are the most wonderfully stupidly perfect boyfriend." Derek said as his lips met Stiles's. Stiles was backed against the wall, pressed firmly to its cool surface.

"Wh-what?" Stiles stammered when Derek moved back a little.

"I never told you about feeling trapped. You just - knew." Derek said.

"I can read you like a book Sour Wolf." Stiles laughed before being silenced once again by Derek's lips.

"Clearly." Derek said smiling slightly as he kissed Stiles again.


End file.
